How many significant figures does $00.11000$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $00.{11}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{11}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{11000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 5.